warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorcerer Du'un/Forgotten Legion, Founding and Feats
Founding of The Forgotten Legion Let me tell you a story mortal. A story of secrets and sorcery, war and warriors... Loyalists and heretics... It all began with the birth of Slaanesh, when warpstorms surrounded the planetary sytem known as Sol, humanity was trapped, with no where to go they were easy prey to the demons that now plauged Terra. I was born during that very same Terran day however, shortly after my birth I was stripped of my only surviving parents by newborn and hungry Deamonettes of Slaanesh. Seeing the powerful psychic potential I had, they attempted to devour my soul in the hopes of becoming some of the first of their god's Greater Daemons however, the Lord of Sorcery had also sensed my power and saw the use I could have to benifit his great scheme, before the Daemonettes could successfully take my soul they were destroyed by two of my masters Lords of Change, the twins Xel'Narkille and Nar'Xelkille, although they appeared the same their own personalities could not have been different. Nar'Xelkille had no ambition, not much desire to change, this would be nearly impossibl for a Daemon of The Architect of Fate, but perhaps my master intended it to be so. Xl'Narkille was quit th opposite, and was driven by ambition, he was perhaps too ambitious for his own good though, as he would normally twist my masters comands to his own benefit as much as possible... I have yet to gain an answer to what happened that fateful day, but I have been told that I was brought before Tzeentch himslef. I still to this day do not know why he chose me, but none can know why Tzeentch does what he does. This is his very nature, the fabric of his exsistance, the rason for why he is there... Supposedly Tzeentch had me sent back to Terra afterwards, although much time had passed, even if it appeared that no time had passed in the Warp at all. The soon to be Emperor of mankind had only just conquered Terra, and was soon to bring Mars under his banner. During this period there were groups of psykers who had been appointed by the Emperor himself, those who would one day form th Adeptus Astra Telepathica, or the ordr of Astropaths. Tzeentch had plans for me, but he knew that for all of his power, he was actually too powerful to teach a newly born psyker anyting without destroying the child, and so he sent me to this group. I was left as a baby at th door of one of their headquarters, to a normal person this would not be an uncommon sight in the barbaric lands of Terra, and I would have been ignored, but the psykers alrady present saw something in me, whether it was my psychic potential or something else, I have not been able to say to this very day... (Will continue some other time) Category:Blog posts